


In the Car

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which, Peter and Tony are on a long car ride and Peter needs to go...soon.





	In the Car

They had only been in the car for a couple of hours. Tony had promised they would stop for lunch by noon and it was eleven-fifty-three. Typically Peter, wouldn't care, he tended to pack himself snacks and drinks for the longer car trips that he and Tony would go on from time to time. This time, however, he was closely watching the clock. He needed to pee. He needed to pee _desperately._ The only reason he had decided to stay silent about it was that they would be stopping any minute now.  

 

When the clock struck twelve-o-three, Peter could no longer keep quiet about it so he reached over to lower the music, thus gaining the man's attention.  "Tony?  I, I thought we were stopping for lunch by twelve."  It sounded more hesitant than he had meant for it to but there was nothing to do about that now.

 

"Hmm?  Yeah, I know but the interchange we need to take is in about five more miles so I figured we could look for an exit after that.  Don't you have some more snacks in that bag of yours?", he asked already making his way over to the left in traffic.  If he passed this interchange to go to the next exit it would add nearly an hour to their trip in order to loop back around.

 

"Oh, I do... I just, _I need to go to the bathroom_ and I thought we were stopping, like, soon."

 

Tony could hear the anxiety in the kid's tone and immediately regretted not telling him that he was planning to stop just a little bit later than he had originally said.  It never occurred to him that the boy might have been counting down to that stop so he could take an urgent leak.  It should have though, they had stopped at a gas station to get coffee right after they'd left.  Well, Tony got Coffee, the kid got a huge crappy cup of some kind of green slushie drink.  

 

Tony glared at the flimsy cup beside him.  The little bit green slush that the boy had left in the cup was currently disintegrating the bottom and creating a sticky mess in his cup holder.  Sighing he glanced in the kid's direction.  "Alright, Kiddo, I'll stop as soon as I can.  Shouldn't be too long"  Peter just nodded and went back to looking out the window.

 

However the moment they exited onto the next highway they were met with standstill traffic.  Peter groaned because his bladder was demanding that it be emptied immediately and at this rate, there was not going to be any hope of alleviation anytime soon.  He should have said something before it got this bad.  "Tony?  Do, do you know how long this is going to take?  I, I _need to go.._."

 

"I know, Buddy, I didn't know there was a hold up here.  It must have just happened.", he said trying to scan through his phone for any information.

 

Only a few minutes had passed before Peter spoke up again and when he did it was quiet.  "I'm gonna pee in my pants.", he whispered insistently towards the dash.

 

"No, you won't.  We'll be moving again soon.", Tony answered calmly.

 

Ten minutes later, they had not moved more than a few car lengths and Peter was just about ready to cry.  He had tried every configuration he could think of and there was no comfortable way for him to be sitting in this seat right now.  He could feel his bladder threatening to spill every time he shifted.  "Tony.", he said nearly panicked.  "I'm going to pee myself."

 

The man was starting to worry that the kid might be telling the truth, he sounded frazzled.  "You'll be alright.  Look it's already starting to clear up some"  And it was...ever so slightly.  Just not in their lane... and not really significantly so.  It was going to take some time to actually get over.  He just wanted to give the kid some sort of good news.

 

Another fifteen minutes had passed and they were no closer to the nearest exit than they had been, to begin with.  Peter was starting to internally panic in earnest now.  Running ridiculous scenarios in his head, like, _I wonder if I can pee on the floor without Tony noticing_ or  _maybe I could sneak out and go pee by the side of the road before he sees that I'm gone._ He shook those thoughts from his head and looked at his mentor pleadingly. "Tony... please.  _I can't hold it._ I'm about to wet my pants", he hissed.

 

Tony didn't answer him this time.  He didn't know what to say but it didn't go unnoticed when Peter shook off his jacket and placed it over his lap.  The man sighed because he didn't know if the kid had done so to cover up the accident he'd been promising for the last half hour or to hide the fact that he was now holding himself.  He hoped it was the latter but there didn't seem to be a tactful way to ask the boy if he had just pissed himself.

 

As Tony was looking around at the traffic something in the back seat caught his eye.  Looking over his shoulder he was elated.  There was a half-empty Gatorade bottle that he had thrown back there when the kid wouldn't shut up about how gross it was. _Out of sight out of mind_.  Apparently, it was a new flavor and it didn't quite hit the mark. 

 

Not wanting to add to the humiliation if the deed was already done he tried to feel out the kid's situation.  "How are you holding up Pete?" When the boy glared at him rather than cry he figured it was safe to assume that he was still bursting.  

 

Once he was sure they weren't going to inch forward for a moment he reached behind himself and grabbed at the bottle, quickly dumping the contents outside of the car.  "I have a bottle here if you want it, might be better than trying to hold it until this lets up.  It's up to you.  No pressure.", the man stated casually.  He wasn't sure how the kid would feel about this plan but he wanted to offer him something that didn't involve sitting in a wet seat for an hour or more until they could get it cleaned up.  

 

Peter thought that sounded like a fantastic idea.  He didn't care that it meant he would be peeing right next to Tony in the man's expensive car.  _He needed relief._ "Yeah.  I'll do that.  That's, that'll work.", he said breathlessly, quickly grabbing the open bottle from Tony's hand.  He then sat there in the seat for several seconds squirming and relentlessly gnawing on his lip.  "I can't, I don't, I don't know how to do this.", he said stumbling over his own words.  "Can I unbuckle?"

 

Having glanced around to make sure it was, in fact, alright, Tony gave him the go-ahead to remove his seat belt.  Once he had the belt off Peter was able to scoot himself to the very edge of the seat.  At first, he was going to try to keep himself covered with the jacket but he soon realized that it would be near impossible for him to do that.  Instead, he made a point to direct his body slightly away from Tony.  While his bladder demanded that he throw out all modesty in favor of comfort, he didn't want to embarrass his mentor.

 

Once his pants were unzipped and he was able to free himself from the confines of his jeans, he let out a whine.  He could feel the piss slipping down his penis leaving a small drop of urine pearling at the tip.  "No, stop...stop... I'm going, I'm going, just one more minute, oh my god just hang on...", he cried quietly, trying to convince his practically exploding bladder that he needed to get the bottle lined up appropriately first.

 

Once it was in place, Peter didn't even hesitate.  He let it all go in one hot steaming rush, the urine hitting the bottle with such force that the spray echoed obscenely within the confines of the car.  The lewd splatter soon died down to a quiet hiss before the last drops trickled into the bottle, filling it nearly to the brim.  Peter was left breathing heavily as the angry need he had been feeling moments before was now abated.  

 

Once sure that Peter had fully emptied himself, Tony handed over the lid to seal the bottle that was now filled with a copious amount of piss.  "You alright?", he asked slightly concerned with how breathless the boy sounded.  

 

"Mm-hmm", Peter answered with a shiver.  "Yeah, I'm okay.  Um, thanks... for uh... _that_.", he said casually nodding towards the bottle that was still sitting warm and heavy in his hand. 

 

"Not a problem Kiddo.  I should have asked or at least mention it when I realized it was going to make more sense to stop a little bit later"

 

Peter knew by now that this was Tony's way of apologizing and he smiled.  He wondered how many other people realized that.  "It was my fault too.  I should have said something earlier  Like when I first needed to go.  I just didn't want to make you have to stop twice." 

 

"For the record, that would have been fine.  You can tell me if you need to stop, okay?  I don't expect you to hold it like that just because it's not a scheduled stop, yeah?"

 

Peter nodded, "Yeah, Okay.  Sorry." 

 

"Nothing to be sorry for.  Now, make sure that lid is on tight and set that on the floor in the back.  We'll toss it when we stop for lunch."

 

"Yes, sir", Peter said moving to do as he was instructed. 

 

As he watched the boy place the bottle that had entirely too much pee in it, to have come from one small person, he made a mental note to always keep an empty bottle in the car _just in case_.   

 

 


End file.
